Was My Life A Dream Or Reality?
by The Immortal Zelgadis
Summary: Draco Fans Draco was riding on his broomstick when he crashed and awoke into a strange dream. He is in a strange house with strange people but is to confused to think straight


Was my life a dream or Reality?  
  
The immortal Zelgadis  
  
PG 13  
  
A/N: Rating is for safety as my storys will always be and Draco is a bit of a how does Mina say it, "Potty Mouth" *laughs at joke* okay noone gets it lets continue...  
  
Warning: Draco is OOC a bit right now and I am quoteing the book alot in this chapter.  
  
Summery: Draco was riding on his broom stick when he fell and awakes to a strange dream. whats this? why is Draco Harry and what is with the two mysterious kids noone has noticed before?!  
  
Disclaimer: i own my version of this plot and thats it. I wish i could say i owned Ookami but she's kill me. hehehe  
  
Chapter one: the awakining and the vanishing glass  
  
@~~~~%~~~~@  
  
Draco Malfoy sat upon his broom stick, a nimbus 2001, and looked around his green slytherin quidditch robes flapping in the breeze. he was high above the field and he looked down at the Hufflepuff seeker who had is eyes closely on Draco. Draco smirked and flew down a bit and dove for the slytherin goals and the opponent seeker followed, Draco turned sharply up at the last moment and the other seeker crashed into the post falling off his broom.  
  
"Penilty for Slytherin!" Lee Jordan called.  
  
Draco didn't listen and he watched as one of his teams chasers flew down to take the penelty for the team through a large crowd of boos. The Sixth year Slytherin looked around again, his gray eyes carefully scanning the area and he saw a lash of gold and dashed after it. After a few minutes of pursuit the Snitch was clearly visible and arm's length away. He streched out his arm and his fingers brushed against the smooth surface of the small gold orb. With a final spurt of energy he cought the snitch an looked in front of him with a grin but before he could stop himself he crashed into the hufflepuff booth, wood shattered and he felt a wave of pain spread through his young body. He slowly fell to the ground and everything went black.  
  
~*~ ('') ('') ('') ~*~  
  
"Up! Get Up! Now!  
  
Draco awoke with a start. Someone rapped on 'his' door again. Draco looked around discusted and glared at a spider that lay on a broken alarm clock. He looked down and found him self in light gray pajama's with dark blue spots.   
  
"Up!" The voice screeched.  
  
The figure walked away and judging by the tone the voice had, Draco was guessing it was a woman. He was complety pissed now for not being in his own room, in his own bed, in his own PAJAMAS! The woman was back outside the door.  
  
"Are you up yet?" she demanded.  
  
Draco thought for a moment, unsure of what to say. Maybe he WAS home. This could be a room in the dungeons, after all his father would be pissed if he had to bring him home and the woman...she could be one of the servents! Draco grinned at his sudden thoughts.  
  
"Nearly," said Draco.  
  
"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Dudley's birthday."  
  
Draco groaned, he couldn't help feel he had been completly wrong.  
  
"What did you say?" the woman snapped through the door.  
  
"Nothing, I said nothing..."  
  
Dudley's birthday.   
  
'Who the hell is Dudley?' Draco thought visously looking around for something to wear.   
  
He found a dirty old pair of jeans, many sizes to big, a green sweatshirt and a black belt and quickly put it on and looked ofr socks and found a pair under the bed with a spider on it. He picked the spider up carefully and dropped it on the floor and dropped the socks. He grabbed a green pair from behind the dressor and put them on. He looked in a cracked mirror and glared at his reflection with pure hatrid, who ever did this was going to pay dearly. Draco left the room, which had turned out to be a cupboard under the stairs,and he headed down a hall that conveniently led to the Kitchen and he looked in. The table (or what Draco assumed was the table) was burried under gifts of all sizes. A strange man walked into the kitchen and glared at Draco.  
  
"Comb your hair!" He barked, causing Draco to jump.  
  
Draco then ignored the man and walked over to the bacon and turned it over with a skillit thingie. Draco had noticed the man's glare and started to fry the eggs that had been on the counter, now starved and glad of those rainy days with his mom in the kitchen. An obese male child, with blonde hair and small watery eyes entered the kitchen and Draco, somehow, found space on the table for the plates of Bacon and eggs.  
  
"thirty-six," The obese male said, looking up at the two adults, (who Draco guessed were the boys parents and he was Dudley) "That's two less then last year."  
  
"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under the big one from mommy and daddy."  
  
"All, right,thirty-seven then," Dudley said, going red in the face.  
  
Draco sesing danger gulped down his food and slid a bit away from the table and then stopped himself.  
  
'why am I being so sissy? Sure I'm in a difficult situation but I've been in hundred's before...maybe...is it possible that? naw. can't be'  
  
The woman also most have scented danger, quickly said, "And we'll buy you another two presents when we're out today! How's that popkins? Two more presents. Is that alright?"  
  
Draco, growing bored with the conversation, stood and left the room, putting his dishes in the sink first. He walkded down the hall looking into the random rooms while doing so. He heard a rining tone back in the kitchen and he went to investigate. The woman was holding a white oddly shapen box with a curly cord coming out of the bottom of it. Draco couldn't remember what it was called. A feelytone? no. Phellatone? no. Telephone? maybe...Well anyways the woman was talking into it and she hung it up on the wall in another strange white box and looked both angery and worried.  
  
"Ban news, Vernon," she said, "Mrs.Figgs broken her leg. She can't take him."  
  
Dudly's mouth dropped open in horror, and Draco looked up curiously wondering who couldn't be taken.  
  
"Petunia, maybe We could phone Marge," Vernon, the man, said.  
  
"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."  
  
Draco started to get the sinking suspicion that this commotion was about him.  
  
"What about what's-her-name, your friend-Yvonne?"  
  
"On vacation in Majorca"  
  
"You could just leave me here," Draco said wanting to explore the muggle house a bit more thoroughly.  
  
Petunia looked like she had just swallowed a lemon and she glared at Draco.  
  
"And come back to find the house in ruins?" She snarled, "i think not."  
  
"I wont blow up the house," Draco said coldly but noone listened to him.  
  
"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," Petunia said slowly, "...and leave him in the car..."  
  
"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."  
  
Dudley begain to cry loudly, fake crying Draco noticed, but his mother bought it anyways.  
  
"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" She cried Hugging him.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and turned to leave again but stopped at Dudley's next set of words and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I...don't...want...him...t-t-to come!" the boy wailed between huge pretend sobs, "He alwayssp-spoils everything!"  
  
Dudley shot a nasty grin at Draco, and he scowled. All this over going to a Zoo and he was still friggen clueless to what was going on! Draco was utterly pissed now and wanted to go home or back to school but these muggles seemed to have kidnapped him. Someone knocked at the front door and Draco steped into the hall and sat on the stairs and watched as Petunia went to get it frantically. A boy entered the room with a woman and Draco stopped crying in an instant. Half an hour later Draco was on the way to the zoo, squished in the middle between the boy and Dudley. But before they had left the man had taken Draco aside and talked to him.  
  
"I'm warning you,"he had said, putting his large purple face righ up close to Draco's pale one, "I'm warning younow, boy-any funny buisness, anything at all- and you'll be in that cupboard from now untill Christmas!"  
  
"I don't plan on doing 'anything'," Draco had said sarcastically, " 'honestly'"  
  
But Vernon had not belived him and Draco was starting to think noone would. After a while's drive and Vernon's comlpaining about motercycles they finaly arrived at the zoo on that buietifull saterday and it was crowded with families. the Dursly's bought the boys a chocolate ice cream cone and Draco a cheap lemon pop at the entrance, but he didn't care, HE was too buzy plotting his revenge. He spotted a gorilla nearby that looked alot likr Dudley only it was black insted of blonde. At about lunch time the boys were board with the animals and kept throwing wierd glances at Draco who was staring at a vine and imagined srangiling Dudley with it. They soon entered the reptile house and Dudley easilly spotted the largest snake there.  
  
"Make it move..." Dudley whined at his father.  
  
Vernon tapped at the glass lighly, then a little harder but the snake didn't budge.  
  
"This is boring," Dudley moaned moving away.  
  
Draco looked at the great Snake and felt slightly sorry for the magnificant reptile. It somehow reminded Draco of his situation of the last few hours but he sighed and rested his forhead against the cool glass. The snake opened its eyes and looked at Draco, keeping its head down and winked. Draco looked around, and having nothing better to do winked back at the Snake. It looked up at the ceiling and it's eyes clearly said 'i get that all the time.'  
  
"I know," Draco muttered, deciding he had finally lost his mind, "it must be really annoying."  
  
The snake nodded its head, 'no' Draco thought, 'shakking in the heat.'  
  
"So where you from, anyways?" Draco asked blandly.  
  
The snke pointed is tail at a sign. 'boa constrictor, Brazil' Draco glanced at the sign.  
  
"Did you like it there?"  
  
The snake pointed at the sign again. 'this specimen was bred in the zoo'  
  
"Oh, I see. So then,you've never been to Brazil?"  
  
the snake shook his head and a shout filled the air.  
  
"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WONT BELIEVE IT!" Dudley's friend said.  
  
Dudley hurried over and punched Draco out of the way and he fell over, once more utterly pissed. What happened next was a complete and utter suprise-One minute Dudley and his friend were leaning against the glass, the next Dudley fell in and the Snake escaped, nipping at people's heels playfully.  
  
"Thanksss, amigo," The snake said slithering away, "Brazil, here I come!"  
  
Dudley banged upon the glass screaming, demanding that he be set free, and the zoo keeper currently in charge of the Reptile house stared in shock.  
  
"The glass..." He muttered, "how did the glass do that?"  
  
Eventually they let Dudley out and made Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea. The zoo manager apologized to them oer, and over again and the two friends complained how it had almost killed them. When they got in the car, the worst thing yet happened.  
  
"Draco was talking to it, Weren't you, Draco?"  
  
Once they arrived at the house and Dudley's friend had left Vernon turned on Draco with a look of pure, raw anger.  
  
"Go-cupboard-stay-no meals" he hissed collpasing into a chair.  
  
Draco was laying on the bed in his room much later trying to figure out what the hell had just happened and he ran his fingers through his hair. A sudden thought hit him as he jumped out of bed and went to the cracked mirror and looked into his reflection and he almost fainted, above his right eye was a thunder bolt shaped scar. He walked weakly over to his bed and collapsed and thought about what was going on. All he did was crash after he cought the snitch in a quidditch game against the hufflepuff team. maybe he was in a deep sleep, or in an alternate reality but before he slept, a new thought drifted into his mind-damn he was hungry.  
  
%~~~~@~~~~%  
  
A/N: what do you all think? it took a while to type this so it may be a few days before I add a new chapter. I want at least ONE review...please tell me where I can shape up around the edges and I'll try my best ^-^v  
  
*Zelgadis* 


End file.
